


Sebastian's Secret

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian doesn't like Mark. When it gets too much, all he wants to do is fly away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian's Secret

\- 2013 -

Mark had always irritated Sebastian. Always. From the very beginning there was something about him that just put Seb off, and he could never quite put his finger on it. He had tried to be friendly, had tried to just stay away, had tried hurting Mark to make _him_ stay away... but something also kept drawing them back together. Mark was an itch he couldn’t scratch.

Sebastian had always felt a certain attraction to Mark, not in any way loving and absolutely not sexual, but part of him wanted to be friends. Mark had always been brutally honest with him, he was a no-nonsense type of guy, which Sebastian had great respect for. He also recognized that they were both great drivers, and that perhaps, if their relationship had been better, they could have played even better off each other and been an incredible team.

So while Mark was an annoying jerk, he was also unobtainable and cool and someone Seb had always wanted to get to know better. Worst of all, Mark seemed to know it. Sebastian knew his patience wasn’t always the greatest, but sometimes it seemed the Aussie went out of his way to push his buttons. He never did anything to actually hurt Seb, and every time Mark apologized after they’d argued (which he only ever did if he had instigated it) Seb believed him. It was exactly the kind of no-nonsense crap that Seb both idolized and hated. Mark never lost anything by apologizing; he always came out smelling like roses.

 

Sebastian was better than him where it counted though. On the track, he was unbeatable – the reigning world champion, and he was heading for another great year. And still Mark managed to irritate him, because he didn’t seem to care. Even when he told the press that he thought Seb was a great driver, Seb could sense the “but...” that was never spoken but always implied.

Sebastian had a secret, however. Something he guarded with the utmost care, that must never leak out, and that he would rather die than reveal. And every time Mark goaded him, picked on him, made jokes about him, or tried to be friendly with him, he was forcefully reminded of this secret, and it only made him dislike Mark all the more.

For as long as he could remember, Seb had had wings. Actual, feathery, pictures-of-angels-type wings. They folded up and disappeared into his shoulder blades and that’s where they stayed most of the time, but every now and then he would stretch them out in his hotel room. Even better, sometimes he would fly. He always did it during the night to avoid being seen, he was always careful. It was just... a lot of the time when he and Mark had been around each other for a while, they would _itch_. It was the most uncomfortable feeling in the world, that crawling itch under the skin that he couldn’t do a damned thing about. Sometimes, when their fights were especially bad, his shoulders and back would be aching for days.

 

He had no idea where they came from, he supposed they must have grown out of him at some point but he couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t have them. He had always kept them secret though. Once, in his teens, he had tried to cut them off. Crying desperately he’d taken his mother’s pruning shears one night and locked himself in the bathroom. He was frightened and his hands shook but he couldn’t stand the thought of anyone finding out that he was some sort of circus freak. He didn’t get very far. He managed to snip a few feathers at their base, but the pain was horrible. Then blood had started dribbling out and he felt faint and had to give it up.

He had kept his back and chest wrapped up tight for a long time, in case the wings would spring out unexpectedly, but they never did. He had to focus to get them out, it was a process. By the time he reached his twenties he had learned to control them, and felt safe in the knowledge that even though he _had_ wings, nobody would ever find out unless he chose to reveal them. They were quite impressive, he thought. The feathers were long and a light brownish color with black edging at the bottom. He thought it made him look a little like a bird of prey, which he secretly found pretty neat. If he stretched them fully they reached almost half a meter from the tips of his fingers. They were strong, too.

However, the itching, burning sensation that came with Mark’s very presence made him doubt in his control, and it was just another reason he disliked the Australian so much. Part of him wanted to just let his wings unfold in front of Mark just the one time, to shut him up. He never would though, he promised himself. It was too risky. Any satisfaction would be heavily dampened by being carted off to some sort of research facility where people would poke and prod him for the rest of his life.

 

Sebastian slammed the door to his hotel room as hard as he could. The burning in his back was terrible. Mark had just been himself. Just plain annoying all day long, and by now, Seb was mad. He couldn’t wait for it to get dark, he was desperate to go outside and stretch. It was sometimes sufficient to just let the wings out indoors, but he didn’t feel much like holding back – no, it was worth it to wait for nightfall to have a proper flight. He paced around the room and it felt like it took forever for darkness to fall. When it finally did, he changed into black jogging pants and brought along a black hoodie he had cut two slits in. It could get really cold when flying at night, and it had taken him a while to work out a way to get a shirt over the wings. The hoodie was good enough, he had sewn on two little straps to the back so he could tie it and wear it with the wings out. He still had to put it on with the wings already folded out though.

 

He hurried through the hallway and was just about to cross the lobby floor when a familiar voice called from the hotel bar.

“And just where is little Sebby off to at this late hour?” Sebastian stopped, grinding his teeth. He turned, slowly. Mark had walked over to him and was a lot closer now. He could feel his shoulders tense painfully.

“Mark, please...” he didn’t know what to say. To make it worse, Mark’s amused grin shifted to a worried expression. “Not now.”

“Is something wrong Sebastian?”

“No, I’m just going out for some air, please Mark just leave me alone.”

“Are you sure you’re okay Seb, you look a little...” there was actual concern in Mark’s voice and his eyes were scanning Sebastian as if he would be able to see something wrong with him.

“What’s up?” Just when Sebastian thought it couldn’t get any worse, Jenson and Daniel strode over from the bar area.

“Nothing’s up!” Seb snapped tersely. “And I’m _fine_ , I’m just going out for a bit of air, leave me _alone!_ ” He spotted the back exit which led directly to the parking lot and shoved past Mark, running towards it.

“Hey!” Jenson called, and Sebastian could hear footsteps quickly following him.

“What the hell is wrong with you mate?” Mark yelled as Seb took his first deep breath of cool night air. Even just being outside felt better, now if he could just get rid of these three idiots... he took a right and ended up by the loading area to the hotel restaurant. It was darker than the parking lot, it wasn’t visible from the street and one of the lamps above was out. He could hear the other three were still behind him, and rounded on them.

“Mark, _please_.” He pleaded.

“Just tell me what’s wrong, Seb.” Daniel and Jenson were behind Mark, both looking worried. Sebastian’s wings were burning under his skin now, aching to fold out. It was like two living things moving around inside of him and he had never before felt such an intense need to let them out.

“Nothing’s wrong except you’re still here! Just leave me alone!”

“Seb...” Mark had narrowed his eyes. “What exactly are you up to?”

“Fuck off!” Sebastian yelled. His back hurt and now his eyes were starting to burn, threatening frustrated tears. Daniel looked anxious, Jenson seemed to be ready to pounce on either one of them if this became a fight. Mark took another step forward.

“Calm down Seb, I’m just...”

“Just fuck off! Leave me alone!” It couldn’t be helped any longer, the pain was too much. Sebastian tore his shirt off and threw it on the ground.

 

“Don’t do it Seb!” Mark shouted, but it was too late. Sebastian bent forward with a groan, hugging himself as the wings ripped from his skin and out into fresh air. It had never felt so painful, and yet it had also never felt so freeing. He stretched them out fully, savoring the way the night air stroked every feather lightly. His hands were balled into fists and he defiantly raised his head to look at Mark. He looked up just in time to see Jenson’s legs give out as if he had suddenly lost every bone in his body. Daniel caught him and carefully set him down on the ground, his eyes not leaving Sebastian for a second. Mark was smiling slightly.

“Oh Seb... why’d you have to go and do _that_?” It wasn’t quite the reaction Sebastian had expected. Daniel took a step forward and Mark held out his arm.

“Stay back mate.” Seb was still staring at him, confused and angry, as Mark unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the ground.

“What..?” Seb started, but stopped instantly when a huge pair of wings shot out from Mark’s back. He didn’t make a sound, it just looked like he flexed his arms slightly. The wings made a soft whooshing sound as they stretched wide. They were larger than Seb’s, much larger – each was easily as long as Mark was tall. Dark brown with lighter markings and black tips, they looked incredibly powerful. Seb was speechless. Daniel, however, wasn’t.

”Oh, are we allowed to do that now?”

Sebastian couldn’t believe it, and it finally became too much. He sank to his knees, the tips of his wings scraping the asphalt as he clumsily angled them up behind him. Tears were streaming from his eyes and he wailed wordlessly, not even trying to stop himself. Before he knew it they were both right next to him, Daniel holding him tight but carefully minding the wings, and Mark’s wings shielding around them all.

“There, there.” Daniel soothed. “We’re here.”

“Everything’s gonna be fine.” Mark added softly.

Sebastian felt a tingling rush through his wings, and flexed them just a little bit. Tears were still streaming down his face, but he had fallen silent and realized he actually believed their words. Everything was going to be fine.

 

                      - - The End - -

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this was all in good fun.  
> Thanks so much for the read! :)


End file.
